Mattel High
by keelykelly
Summary: High school is a place where anything can happen... and It normally does. Especially in my High school. We have Princesses, Fairies, a giant and just ordinary people. But this place is far from Ordianry... Trust me. Welcome to My school. Mattel High
1. Introduction

**(Don't Panic! I am still posting Connected! But I'm trying a few new things here. 1. working on two Barbie stories at once. 2. Doing a story from someone's point of veiw. And 3. A school story! This could be interesting on two accounts. First, I'm going to try and morph _all _the Barbie Movies into the story and two... I've never been to a real school a day in my life! I'm homeschooled and have _no _idea how schools run. So, if things are off bear with me! I'm going off what I've seen on movies! Well, thanks! Laterz!)**

My High School is much like everyone else's... I guess. We go to class, we have teachers we hate and teachers we love. We have a scary lunch lady and a stern Principal.

I guess the only thing that really makes this school different are the students. We've got Fairies and Princesses. Princes, giants, and then some ordinary people. Like me.

Of course there's the 'cliques' per say. There's the dance group which consists of Princess Genevieve, Odette, Clara, Aramina and Kristyn. Okay, one thing you should know about Kristyn Faraday, she's got a habit of doing her own thing. I don't think she means to, it's just who she is. It drives the Dance Instructors, Madame Natasha and King Randolph, who is Genevieve's father, nuts! Oh yeah, there's also a few boys who like dancing despite the torture they get from their friends. Eric, Daniel, Derick and Dillon.

I'm prone to think it's Scientifically proven that if you're a boy and your name starts with 'D' you're going to like dancing... Any hoo.

Then there's the sporty group... never mind. _Everyone _here is involved in some sport or another. Whether it's Archery or Studying. Yeah some people actually see studying as fun. I call them nuts, but hey. It's their choice.

Speaking of studying, there is a small group of Book Worms. I think we all know what that means. What's strange though, it mainly consists of fairies. There's Mariposa, Carlos and Catania. All fairies. Then stuck in there is Julian, who's just a normal guy and Princess Anneliese. Also human.

The Principal of the school is Mr. Drosselmeyer. You can't make that guy smile! And yes, he is Clara's Grandfather, but he shows _no _special treatment! Then again, she's never given a reason to go to the Big Man's office, unlike me who has a habit of getting sent there. It's not that I start fights, it's just that I won't walk away from one.  
Well, moving on. The treasurer of the school is Seymore Crider. I personally don't think he's totally honest but I have no proof.

Our scary lunch lady.. well none of us know her name. We just refer to her as the Snow Queen. Let me tell you! No one questions her rations at lunch time! Word is she's not married, and I believe it! One look from her in the mornings and you could use frost bite as a reason to skip school!

Anyways, the rest of the teachers and students will be introduced in their own time.

Now, our school does have it's rivals that are _always _in competition. For instance, Viveca and Hailey are in constant competition over who can design the best clothes. Here's the point though, Hailey does Tutus. Viveca does everyday clothes, so there's nothing to compare.

Now, the part _everyone _always wants to know about... The Couples.

Well, there's Clara and Eric. Eric's a bit of a tree hugger but not really. He just thinks it's cruel to chop down trees and turn them into nutcrackers. Rumor is before he and Clara came to Mattel High, she saved him from a curse that had trapped him in the form of one of the little wooden men. They've pretty much been a couple since they stepped through the doors.

Then there's Kiera and Nicholas. Popstar and Prince. Interresting. But they do get along.

Alexa and Ian are also an annouced couple, while Ian's twin brother Jeremy is still pinning for the attention of Alexa's best friend, Liana. That's just a few.

Then there's the couples who are too shy to say anything. Like Mariposa and Carlos. Toooooo cute, but won't admit they like each other.

Then there's Rosella and Antonio. They're that kind that stares at each other across the cafeteria but can never think of what to say when they're standing close enough to talk.

Anneliese and Julian have a 'home work' relationship. Or so they both claim. Julian's been tutoring her since Freshman year. Come on!

One more, Derick and Genevieve. Okay, they both dance and have _several _similarities! His problem is, She's a Princess. But, Derick's also got a pet Parrot, Felix, who takes no second thoughts in telling his friends all about Derick's feelings. Somehow, Genevieve never hears it.

At least, I don't think she does.

Speaking of Genevieve. Okay, she's a princess. She lives in a palace right? You know, one of those buildings bigger than the Malibu Mall, but yet she and her _Eleven _sisters all share one room! Can you explain that to me?

One other thing I never quite got... Everyone is always amazed at how much Kiera and Tori, and Erica and Anneliese look alike when they're not even related!

But, when you flip through our year book, it looks like someone copied and pasted a whole bunch of the same picture! Us blonds all look pretty similar... to say the least.

Oh yeah, I guess I should introduce one more person, Me.

My name is Corinne D'artagnon. I'm an ordinary girl. Born in the country, raised in the country. My dad died when I was little so I was raised by my mom, which resulted in me being a littlestubborn and just a tad hardheaded. Okay... maybe a bit more than that.

My three best friends, I mentioned two of them earlier, are Aramina, Viveca and Renee. All four of us are the top students in our self-defense class, which is taught by King Regillious. We're known as the unstoppable team, but that's where our similarities stop. Aramina's into all things romantic like Dance, poetry and talk about DRAMA!

Viveca's the ultimate Fashionista and Renee is still trying to become the top in music class. But there's quite a bit of competition there. No one knows how we became friends so please don't ask because I have no idea!  
Well, there's a short-sweet-and-simple over view of my school.

We all know about each other, but we don't really _know _each other. Sad, huh?

But, Sophomore year would change that... None of us were expecting what happened to pull us together. It was my fault, I'll admit. A _complete _accident!

But sometimes the worst thing you can image can be the best thing that ever happened to you.

Kind of like A Best-Bad thing. It doesn't make since but the outcome is never what you were expecting. But it's still amazing! Hey, it's High School right?


	2. First day of the Rest of my Life

Monday Morning, the first day of the rest of my life. Sophomore year. Yay! Which means next year I'm a senior!.. and so is almost everyone else in the school.

This school year was going to be like all the others, at least I thought.

I stepped through the front doors of the school and was instantly greeted with the sound of talking. Lots and lots of talking. Not to me, but talking.

It was the usual sound. Everyone chatting about what they had missed and so on. There were even a few people singing here and there. Mainly Kiera.

I walked down the hall automatically stepping out of peoples' way as I made my way to my locker.

The three lockers after mine were halfway open, the people shifting through them were hidden.

I bent over a little to look at the feet and smiled. All matching shoes, just different colors. I put in the combination to my locker and opened it "Hey girls."

All three of the other lockers closed simultaneously.

"Corinne!" Aramina squealed "Where have you been?"

I chuckled. That was Aramina for ya "On summer break. What's up?"

"Number one." Viveca said "My locker is so the wrong color!"

Here we go again. I grabbed a couple of my books from my locker and closed the door.

Viveca opened her locker and pulled out a roll of something "This will do the trick!" she stuck the edges to the top of her locker then rolled it down the door, instantly transforming it from a dull gray to a bright purple with sparkles, swirls, and sequins. Not to mention 'Viveca' was written across it in gold sparkling cursive.

"Magnet back door covers." Viveca sighed contentedly "Designed by me! And are, may I say... Perfect!"

I nodded and grinned "Hey, now I'll never lose my locker! It's two doors down from yours!" I couldn't help teasing her, but she didn't mind.

"Come on guys." Renee said "To the Conference Hall. It's time for the opening speech."

"Same one every year." I said, closing Renee's locker door "Why doesn't it ever change?"

"Because the Principal never changes." Viveca answered "He has no imagination!"

"Students! Welcome to Mattel High!" Aramina mimicked "This school was founded and built in honor of one of the most amazing girls to ever walk the face of this planet!"

"Barbie Rogers!" I took over "A girl who had big dreams and a big heart! She could do anything she put her mind to and she encouraged others to do the same."

"So live your life to it's fullest!" Someone finished with me. I spun around to see Kristyn Faraday.

"Hey Kristyn."

"Hi Corinne." The ballerina smiled running a little to come up beside me "What's up?"

I shrugged "Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing much yet."

Okay, Kristyn and I know each other a bit more than the others due to the fact that Madame Natasha sends her to detention every now and then for not following the choreography.

I also know Annika a smidgen. She was put in detention once for sneaking out of class to go practice her figure skating. She didn't make it far.

"See ya later." Kristyn said, spotting her best friend, Hailey. (yes, Viveca's rival)

"Hopefully not in detention." I added.

She grinned then ran to catch up with her friend.

They finally reached the large conference room and began to look for a seat.

"Corinne!" Aramina suddenly gasped "Look who it is!"

I glanced around "Yeah. It's Clara."

"No!" Aramina grabbed my face and turned it "There!"

Oh. Louis. Okay, Louis is an inventor and loves science. He's also a Prince that is going to be crowned king after his Senior year.

My friends have been insisting that there's something between us ever since he ran into me at the top of the main hall's staircase Freshman year. I still say no. I mean he's _kind _of cute but... He's a prince. And plus, we don't really talk either.

I must have been staring or something, because right at that moment he looked over at me and waved, his face lighting up like a light bulb.

I smiled and waved back, just to be nice. And no, my cheeks didn't turn pink because I was blushing. It's hot in the conference room!

My friends started giggling. I rolled my eyes then led the way to some seats, which happened to be right beside Ro "Hi." I said as I sat down.

Ro smiled "Hi." then she looked down at the math book that was in her hand and started flipping through it's pages.

Ro had been found on an island a few years ago. She learned quick, but Math still came as a problem. It didn't help that our math teachers were Priminger and, Louis' cousin, Philippe. Both are hard to please.

"Hey," I said "Antonio's really good at that kind of stuff. He'd probably help you."

Ro blushed slightly "I don't know..." she glanced over to where the prince was talking to some of the other guys.

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Or, you can ask Anneliese. She's good at it too."

Ro's face lit up "Thanks. I'll ask her."

"Students!" Mr. Drosselmeyer's voice boomed "Welcome back to Mattel High. Many years ago, this school was built in honor..."

I flipped open the English and Grammar book I had in my hand and pretty much tuned out. This speech was given every time school started and ended. Everyone knew it.

From the corner of my eye I could see Ian and Jeremy bent over a game boy. My guess, they were playing basketball considering Ian kept whispering "Shoot it! Come on! In the basket Jeremy! In the basket!"

I smiled slightly then looked back up at Drosselmeyer.

"I hope you all aspire to do great things!" he continued "And I hope I don't have to see any of you in my office."

Somehow, he always knows where I'm sitting and never fails to send me that look when he says that particular line.

Like I said, I don't intentionally get into trouble. It just... happens.

"Well, I hope you all have a successful school year!" Drosselmeyer's speech concluded "Good luck to all of you!"

Just then, Ian and Jeremy leapt from their seats "SCORE!" they shouted, then they froze. All eyes were on them Both of their faces turned beet red, then they slowly sank into their chairs, sliding as far down as possible.

Liana and Alexa laughed quietly.

I'm not quite sure why Liana won't agree to go out with Jeremy. _Obviously _she thinks he's the cutest thing since her puppy, Sparkles.

Drosselmeyer shook his head "Dismissed."

All the students began to leave the room, so me and my friends followed. Sometimes getting out the door took awhile. Despite the fact that most of the students are royals with impeccable manners.. Which brings me to another thing. How I ended up standing beside Louis is a mystery to me. I looked over at my friends to say something then when I turned back he was just there! I probably jumped a mile, but quickly recovered.

He chuckled slightly "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't." I answered casually "I just wasn't expecting... someone to be there." okay, that was lame. We're trying to get out of a room and I wasn't expecting someone to be standing beside me. Oh well. Too late now.

Louis just smiled "Well, I'll see you later." then he walked away.

Aramina grabbed my shoulder, almost knocking me over and whispered excitedly "He said he'll see you later!"

"Aramina." I said quietly "That's how _everyone _ends their conversations."

"And besides," Renee added for my defense "Louis' a senior. He's going to be gone next year."

I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought. I'd talked to him a few timed and he was really nice.

"I know." Aramina pouted "But there's still time!"

"Time to get crushed!" Viveca spoke up "Why be a couple for a semester or two just to watch him walk away!?"

"Guys!" I said, raising my voice a little "We need to get to our first class."

"Which is what?" Renee asked.

"Um..." I pulled the list out of my pocket "English. With Professor Rothbart."

The other three groaned and I had to agree.

It was strange how Rothbart was the English teacher, his daughter, Odile, sounded like a squawking bird sometimes. I'm pretty sure her English isn't perfect either, but I'm not sure. English isn't one of my high spots.

We all filed into the classroom and took our seats.

The fairies always sat in the back because of their wings. Especially Mariposa. Her wings were bigger than anyone's.

I always thought they were lucky. Those in the back rarely get called on, right? Wrong. The ones in the back _want _to get called on! I generally sit in the middle. Safe distance from people who know the answers and safe distance from the teacher.

Okay, the teacher. Rothbart is like six foot three with a HUGE beak shaped nose. And the big ruby ring on his hand always makes me uneasy. There just always seems to be something magical about it, but the light doesn't even reflect off of it.

"Class." Rothbart said dully.

Sitting behind the desk was Rothbart's cousin, The Fairy Queen. She was the highlight of the class. Though she was serious and expected you to listen, she was also thoughtful and kind.

"Welcome students." She said, rising from her seat "I believe I recognize all of you... Except... Where's Genevieve?"

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. Genevieve was _always _late for everything. Even lunch.

Just then, the princess burst through the door "I'm here!" she nodded slightly at the teachers "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." The fairy queen smiled "Just work on it."

"Alright." Rothbart took over "Today we will start by studying methods of Subordination." he glanced around the room "Does anyone know what that means?"

I instantly heard three hands go up, which belonged to Mariposa, Catania and Anneliese.

Rothbart glanced at them, then chose a different victim "Corinne."

My head snapped up "Uh... yes?"

"Would you please answer the question."

"Um..." I glanced down at my book and very slowly opened the cover to the first page. Bingo! "Subordination is a device for avoiding the short, choppy sentences and the overuse of compound sentences."

Rothbart seemed surprised, but he nodded "Correct."

Blair Willows, a princess in training, looked over at me and smiled. She'd seen me peek in the book.

I just sent her a small wink and grinned. Hey, what works works. And that wasn't considered cheating... was it? I don't know.

Well, after English we had History with Ariana as our teacher. She's obsessed about the past!

Then it was Chemistry. Our teachers, the butterfly fairy Henna and normal guy, King Wilhelm, who happens to be Rapunzel's father.

You probably wonder if it's strange to have kings and queens as teachers... yes it is.

Then lunch finally rolled around. Everyone always went through the lunch line quietly due to The Snow Queen.

If you got her mad, she took no second thoughts of freezing your food... solid! But once you reached your table, you were free to do whatever.

"I have to say History is the longest subject."

Renee groaned as she sat down next to me "Tell me about it! Who want's to hear the _teacher's _life story?"

"Look!" Aramina whispered as she and Viveca slid into their seats on the other side of the table "There's Louis!"

I blew a strand of hair out of my face "Aramina, swoon for yourself. Not for me."

"But he is SO cute!" the red head insisted "And he likes you!"

"Do you know how many times we've talked?" I asked "Like maybe four times... in four years!"

"She's got a point." Renee said.

"But it's meant to be!" Aramina insisted "Can't you see it?"

"Not really." I shook my head "We may both be from France, but that doesn't make us connected. You know?"

"But it could!"

Well, while my friends and I were having this conversation, on the _other _side of the cafeteria, a similar one was going on.

"Come on, Louis." Jeremy whispered "The whole school knows you like her!"

Louis shook his head "I don't really even know her!"

"But," Ian added "You think she's the prettiest girl in school."

"She looks almost identical to half the population of this school!"

"Too true."

Louis sat down at a table and stared at his food.

"They are right." Eric spoke "You've had a 'thing' for her ever since you ran into her at the beginning of freshman year..."

"At the top of the stairs." Louis finished with him "I know." he looked over to where she was sitting "I... just don't want to get her mad at me."

"Her temper isn't _that _bad." Stefan argued "She's just a little high strung."

"Not that bad?" Louis huffed "All the times she gets sent to detention is because Nick, Nack, or someone start teasing her and she fights back."

"But that's what makes her cute to you." Dillon chuckled, then he said in a mimiking voice "Corinne would be like all the other girls if she didn't have that quick temper."

"I never said that!"

"But it's all over your face, Dude." Dillon started laughing "It's all over your face."

Well, about that time Wenlock, a senior in college, for about the tenth time I'm sure, came walking over to our table.

"Corinne." He said, waggling his eyebrows "How are you?"

Okay, Wenlock tries to get the attention of _every __blond _girl in the school. Especially if she's got a bit of attitude, like me and Annika.

I glanced up at him "Fine."

I was already starting to feel the warning kicks from my friends... but here's the bad the thing. I was already starting to feel my temper rise.

"What's your plans for Friday?" Wenlock asked, adding a wink in.

"School, home work, and avoiding you." I answered, crossing my arms on the table. The kicks got significantly harder.

Wenlock scoffed "What's the matter? Am I not good enough for you? Oh wait..." he grinned "No. You're not good enough for me. Is that it?"

My hands were strangling the fibers out of the paper table cloth "I suggest you leave." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Wenlock said, glancing at his finger nails "I'll date a nobody like you."

Well, let's just say, how I was suddenly over the table and laying a punch into Wenlock's jaw that landed him flat on the floor, I will never know.

And I guess you could say, this is where it all started...

**(Thanks for the reviews and tips everyone! Okay, what I mean by 'morphing all the Barbie movies into this story' is, what happens in the movies happens during the Sophomore year. Except for Nutcracker, which has already happened. But, for instance, SPOILER Odette _will _be turned into a swan and Wenlock turns half the school to stone... so forth so on.)**


	3. Pattern to Disaster

Wenlock stared up at me dazed from his spot on the floor. I was standing on the table, looking somewhat like a hero, so I jumped to the floor.

My three friends were shaking their heads. Detention.. again. Probably.

Wenlock got to his feet, his different colored eyes flashing with annoyance.

My fists were balled at my sides "Leave me alone." I said slowly, emphasizing every word.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he demanded.

Then, he pulled a pen out of his pocket. And the next thing I knew I was flying across the room.

I hit one of the hard wooden tables and slid across it, knocking several of the trays off. When I stopped sliding, I just lay there, trying to catch my breath.

Louis' face suddenly appeared in view "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah." I groaned as I managed to sit up. Was I still mad? Oh yeah.

I heard a low growl and looked to see the school's Giant, Ollie, staring at his lunch tray that was now laying on the ground. And that's when I realized...

"You made Ollie lose lunch." the giant said, turning to face me. Then he grabbed my left foot and picked me up, making me dangle upside down in front of him "Now _you _Ollie's lunch."

"Put me down!" I said angrily, then I rammed the heel of my shoe as hard as I could into his hand.

"Ei-yi-yi!" Ollie yelped, immediately releasing his victim.

I crashed back to the table, mainly landing on my shoulders "Ow."

Louis started to move to help me, but Nicholas grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

The school fights had never gotten this heated before... I don't think anyways, because this is the first time I actually couldn't move.

Wenlock laughed "I thought you were tough." then, once again, I was lifted into the air... only this time, by Wenlock's wand. And of course, I was upside down... again.

I pulled the hair bow that was keeping my hair in a bun out and shot it at Wenlock's wand, which was still the size of a pen. But let's just say that being upside and slightly dizzy knocked my aim off and the hair bow hit Annika's cup instead.

"Hey!" Annika cried leaping from her chair, which caused her to ram into Eden, who was walking by with a tray of food. Eden tripped, her whole tray flying all over Blair.

Blair gasped and jumped in surprise, accidentally elbowing Mariposa. Mariposa spun around to see what was wrong, her wings hit Anneliese causing her to fly forward and basically land in her plate of food.

Anneliese shook off her hands in disgust, _accidentally_ sending mashed potatoes flying into the faces of Tori and Kristyn.

"Whoa!" the two cried, leaping up from their seats at the same time, which caused the table to over turn, spilling everything on the floor.

Ro, jumped out of the way to avoid being hit, but stepped on a piece of food and went flayling backwards straight into Rapunzel, who had her cup of fruit punch in her hand.

Remember, I'm hanging upside down this whole time watching.

The cup flew from Rapunzel's hands and it's contents splashed Odette right in the middle of her dress. Odette spun around in shock and horror, and ran into Clara, who stumbled backwards and hit Elina. A ray of Luminescence shot from the fairy's hands and went straight into Liana's eyes. She'd been managing to make it out of the mess, but now since she was temporarily blinded, she couldn't see where she was going. She ran into Genevieve who fell into Merliah. Causing the merprincess to slide across the floor and straight into Wenlock, who fell. The wand flew from his hands, releasing me from the magical hold. I crashed back to the table again only this time, it snapped in half.

Then everything became deathly silent. Everyone was staring in shock at the scene. I'm pretty sure Louis was the first one to move. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up from the table wreckage.

His face suddenly looked amused, and I could only imagine why.

Since I shot my hair bow, there had been nothing to keep my mass of blond curls in place while I was wiggling to get free. Now, it was all jumbled on my shoulder, and I had several pieces hanging down my face.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

Just then, a resounding **BANG! **Echoed through the room. There stood Principal Drosselmeyer.

"What is going on!?" He demanded. His eyebrows raised as he looked around the room.

Every single blond, except for Catania who had flown to the ceiling, was mussed up.

"Alright!" Drosselmeyer shouted "All you blonds, go! To my office!"

I sighed. Whoops. I sent Louis one last thankful smile and walked away.

"**Never in my** life!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed "What did you girls do? Decide it was blond havoc day?"

All sixteen of us girls were crammed in the Principal's office while he gave his lecture. It wasn't too comfortable.

"I expected more out of you girls." He continued, then he looked straight at his granddaughter "Especially you, Clara."

Clara shook her head "But I..."

"SH!" Drosselmeyer cut her off "All of you are in detention for two hours! Go!"

As we walked down the hall, I could only image us all in the detention room. It was smaller than the office! It had four desks that were almost right on top of each other.

So let's see... small room plus four desks plus sixteen girls equals... squished,

"I've managed to stay out of detention for seventeen years!" Odette sighed "And now... On the first day of school! How did it start anyways?"

"Um..." Merliah thought a second "Genevieve hit me because Liana ran into her because Elina accidentally shot her with some luminescence..." she continued back through the line till she came to Annika "And... I think that's it."

Annika shook her head "Someone shot a hair bow and it knocked my drink over. That's what made me jump and hit Eden."

I cringed. This probably wasn't going to end well.

The other fifteen began to look around the small group till they all spotted the _one _girl who _didn't _have a hair bow... Of course, it was me.

"So you started it!" Blair gasped.

"No I didn't!" I said quickly "It was Wenlock! I was aiming at his wand, not Annika's cup!"

"Well, if you didn't have such a temper..." Annika started, but I cut her off.

"Oh don't even think about it, Annika." I said "We both know that you're just as stubborn and bull headed as I am."

There was silence in the hall till we reached the detention room. The ones who had never been in there before gasped.

Tiny. No window. A faulty light bulb. Perfect, right?

Well, we all managed to get in there. A girl sat in each chair of the desks while three sat _on each_ desk. I think the most uncomfortable was Mariposa. She had to fold her wings down into a skirt to make more room. It looked painful.

Clara sighed "I can't believe this happened. Grandfather is _never _going to let me forget this! Neither is Tommy."

Ro looked over at her sympathetically "It'll be okay, Clara. I promise."

"Corinne?" Rapunzel asked "Why can't you hold your temper?"

I held my breath for a few seconds before letting all out in a rush "It's just who I am."

"You know you wouldn't land in here half as much if you would." Elina said.

I shook my head "I don't mind being different or being a 'nobody'. But I'd rather someone not call me on it." I shifted on the edge of the desk "Now, I want to ask all of you a question. Excluding Annika, Kristyn, Merliah, Tori and Liana. Why do you do what people expect?"

Anneliese raised a curious eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I looked around at them "Why not just be yourself? Why do you let other people dictate what you do?"

"It's easier sometimes." Clara answered "And besides, my Grandpa raised me. The least I can do is try to stay out of trouble."

"And now, a question for you, Corinne." Tori said "How on earth are you, Aramina, Viveca and Renee friends?"

I started laughing "I don't know."

"How much longer do we have to be in here?" Mariposa asked.

Merliah looked down at her watch "One hour and fifty minutes." she groaned "Thank you, Corinne."

"Hey! It was Wenlock!" I shook my head "Okay. The room is starting to close in." I slid off the end of the desk and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

"It's too crowded in here." I answered "I can't stand being crowded. Lack of oxygen." I walked out the door, not expecting Liana to follow.

"You'll get in trouble!" She whispered.

At that particular moment, I didn't necessarily care. It was _way_ to crowded in that room.

One by one, all the others left the room, trying to get the one before them to go back in. Eventually, even Clara left the room.

I walked down the hall, ignoring their hushed whispers.

"Come on!" One of them, I'm not sure who, whispered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Just then, a voice behind a door nearby caught my attention.

"This is the perfect time to put our plans into action!"

I halted so fast that Liana ran right into me. I looked back at them and motioned for them to be quiet. Then I snuck over to the door. I recognized every single one of the voices inside... and every one of them were teachers.

"Before this school year is up, I will be the ruler of Swan Lake!" Rothbart's voice said "My cousin will be gone and I'll be left to rule the land with my daughter."

I looked back at the others "What's Swan Lake?"

"Besides a ballet," Kristyn answered "I don't know."

"All of our plans should be pretty easy to accomplish." Philippe said "It shouldn't be hard to get rid of Louis. He never pays attention to anything."

My fists clenched at my sides. What a Jerk!

Wenlock chuckled "And I shall have a new bride. She wouldn't dare refuse me!"

"And I will take my rightful place on the Flutterfield throne." Henna added "Instead of just being the Queen's helper."

"I've already got a throne." Dame Devon smirked "Soon, my daughter Delancy will be queen of Gardenia!"

And on it went. It seemed every least-favorite teacher had some plot or another.

Ariana was the last to speak "I've got a plan to remove Peter from the throne of Appolonia. Him and his whole family will pay for what he did to me!"

Ro gasped, and she probably had seven sets of hands go over her mouth.

"What was that?" Eris snapped.

I cringed "Run!" I whispered. Then we all took off back down the hall.

I didn't think it was possible for us to fit back into that Detention room so fast, but we did... and not a one of us were sitting down.

"Please tell me we didn't hear that right." Anneliese whispered.

I shook my head "I'm afraid we did. And we're going to have to make sure they fail!"

"But how?" Eden asked "There's nothing we can do!"

"There's always something." I responded "We'll just have to stay alert and watch out for trouble. And be careful."

"But what can we do?" Odette asked "We're just a bunch of girls!"

I laughed "There is nothing 'just' about a bunch of girls. We can do anything we set our minds to." I heard some steps coming down the hall and froze "Sh."

"Find out who overheard." Rothbart said "And when you find out... destroy them."

**(Okay, more action starts next chapter! Yay! :D Thanks for the reviews so far, they really keep me writing. And, thank you to one guest! These Girls are _not _in their Sophomore year! It's Junior! Thanks! Laterz!)**


	4. Sticking up for a friend

No one dared to breathe for at least five minutes after the steps disappeared.

"We are busted!" Tori whispered "Literally!"

"Two words." I said "Be careful." I stepped away from the door where I had been leaning "Act like nothing is wrong, because they're looking for someone who's acting strange." I looked around at them "And if you need help, just call."

Blair nodded with a smile "I think we all need to look out for each other... and everyone else."

Rapunzel giggled "Kind of like the Blond-Secret-Services?"

We all laughed at that. It was a catchy name.

"I'm going to tell my friends about it." I said "They'll be able to help watch for trouble."

Ro raised her hand "Um... are we any match against Wenlock's wand?"

I stared at her for an eternity, I'm sure. Wenlock's wand. The reason we were all stuck in this tiny room together "No." I shrugged "But anything is possible."

"I know how dangerous magic can be." Clara spoke up "Trust me."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement "I do too. When I was trapped in that tower, I saw _a lot _of it." she sighed "It's also unpredictable."

I smiled "Well, just stay alert. And hopefully our next conference won't be held in here."

Thankfully, that broke the last bit of tension that was left and we all doubled over in laughter.

When rest of our detention was up, we left the room and parted ways as if nothing had happened.

"So..." Renee said as I caught up with them "How was Prison with the Princesses?"

I chuckled "Interesting." I glanced around for any listening ears "Meet you later at the cafe in town. There's something _major _we need to talk about."

The other three nodded "Okay."

The rest of the school day went pretty much normal... except for some teachers scanning the crowds carefully.

Apparently, all the blonds were _really _good at the casual act, because no one called any of us out or sent us a suspicious sneer.

While we were in Poise and Manners class, the teachers Rowena and Dame Devon, the natural disaster happened... the guilty parties. Me and Blair.

There were two lines of girls parading around the room with books on their heads.

It was pretty easy... I guess. But when you get distracted, things happen.

Blair was walking slowly, trying to get the ever wobbling book to stay still.

I have to say, I felt bad for her.

The reason she was in 'Princess Training' was because of her small family.

Her mom had found her laying on the door step when she was one. Then a few years later, Emily was adopted.

Right now, Blair's mom was sick and Blair worked at a coffee shop in town trying to keep the bills payed and trying to find a house to live in, because at the moment, they lived in a ratty old apartment. She was going to try to get a job as a Lady Royal so she could afford to take care of them.

She was still basically the new girl. She's started school at Mattel high this past Spring on a scholarship, she wouldn't be here otherwise.

And for some reason, Dame Devon's daughter, Delancy... wow, that is a _lot _of D's in on sentence. Anyways, Delancy had made it her personal chore to make school as hard as possible for Blair. And I'm serious.

"Come on..." I heard her mumbled "Come on! Do it for Emily."

Then I saw Miss-Plain-Evil herself. Delancy Devon, walk over towards Blair with a smirk on her face.

"She had better not." I said under my breath. But she did.

"Did you get those shoe's at a garage sale?" Delancy asked.

As a natural reaction, Blair looked down and of course, her book started to fall off her head. She tried to grab it, but lost her balance and toppled forward, ramming right into the girl in front of her, causing a domino effect of her whole line.

Delancy grinned and started to walk away, but... My foot kind of moved.

I'm telling you, my foot moved on it's own! I did _not _make it move out and trip Delancy, causing her to hit the seconds line of girls. Just as before, everyone landed on the floor... except for Delancy's friend, Porsha.

Porsha it kind of the, how do you say this nicely? Ditsy type.

After everyone hit the floor, she turned around and looked at every one "Is it nap time?" she asked, "How come nobody told me?"

I shook my head. Seriously? Then I went and helped Blair to her feet.

"You." Dame Devon said, walking over to us "What do you have to say for this... Disaster?"

Blair sighed, not turning to face the woman "It was an accident, Dame Devon. I was trying to..."

"Silence!" The woman barked "You're here on a scholarship, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dame Devon." Blair nodded.

I was seriously trying to figure out her point. There were several scholarship students at Mattel High. Blair and Erica were just a couple of them.

"I should have known." Dame Devon continued "Meet my eyes girl."

"A girl should never hang her head." Rowena added.

Blair slowly turned around and looked straight into Dame Devon's face.

Dame Devon gasped and stared at the girl for an eternity.

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Why on earth was she staring like that?

Everyone else in the room was silent, trying to figure out what was going on.

For the first time in my life, I liked Delancy... because she broke the silence!

"Um... mother." She said slowly "You were going to _say _something to Blair."

Dame Devon looked over at her daughter confused for a moment "Yes." she finally said, then she unleashed on Blair "You are utterly unfit for the royal life! I want you out of this class!"

Everyone gasped.

That was unexpected. And completely uncalled for!

But, the teacher wasn't done yet. The more she talked, the more in Blair's face she became "You might also think about whether someone from your station in life should even go for a position where you so clearly do not belong!"

"Now hold on just a half second!" I injected "You can't kick someone out of a class just because she tripped!" I shook my head disgusted "Especially when it wasn't even her fault!"

"A proper lady does not speak out of terms!" Rowena snapped.

"I never claimed to be proper." I retorted "I'm a country girl and proud of it! And FYI, Blair is _not _the only student to ever get into a school by scholarship." I looked Dame Devon right in the face "Am I right?"

Dame Devon lifted her chin "How would you like detention for the second time today, Miss d'Artagnon?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." I didn't back away from her glare... I was too mad. And plus, you never back down when you're defending a friend.

Rowena huffed "Both of you! Out!"

"With pleasure." I grabbed Blair's wrist and marched from the room. Once we were finally to the safety of the other side of the doors I asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blair nodded "What if she's right?"

"The teacher? Right?" I laughed "Teachers aren't supposed to be right. It's against the law."

Blair chuckled "I'll see you later. Guess I've got extra time to study. See ya."

I stood there for a long moment. Okay... what was I going to do now?

**(Okay, I know I promised more action _this _chapter, but it's going to have to wait til the next. Sorry! And to answer the one person's question, Yes they're 17... I think that's how it works. Next year they'll be Seniors, so... school people, answer that question! Thanks for the reviews! Laterz!)**


	5. A Run-in with Rothbart

After school, my friends and I went to the cafe and sat back in one of the quiet corners.

"Okay, what's up?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." Viveca added "I haven't been able to concentrate all day."

"Well..." I answered "There's a problem."

"If you're starting a petition to close detention _before _we hit the Senior year, that'd be a good idea." Renee snorted.

I shook my head "I'm serious. There's a major problem going on. And I mean _Major_!"

"Hey, Corinne." Blair stepped up to our table "Just wanted to say Thanks again. You know, for earlier."

I shrugged "Really, it wasn't a problem. Getting kicked out of that class was the highlight of my day." I chuckled "I never liked poise and manners... Especially now."

"I know." Blair shook her head "Can you believe what they're planning. It's... insane!"

"I know. This is _way _too much drama for high school."

"Corinne." Renee spoke up "411 much?"

"Oh. Sorry." I started to tell them what was up, when the cafe door opened and Odette came running in.

"Corinne!" she gasped with relief "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw my three friends glance at each other confused.

"Corinne!"

My eyebrows raised. Ro came in the door. Talk about feeling like a celebrity.

"Hey Corinne!" Rapunzel.

It wasn't long till all fifteen other blond girls were standing around our table.

"What are we going to do?" Liana whispered "I guess the one that's worrying me the most is Lydia. She's our music teacher!"

"Just chill." I answered "Like I said earlier. Everything is going to be fine."

Merliah shook her head "You... didn't say that."

"Pretend I did."

"HELLO!" Renee shouted "Seriously! All you Blonds, give us three other colors a heads up, will ya?"

All sixteen of us stared at them for a second, then I finally filled them in.

"Wait wait wait." Viveca said "Our _teachers _are plotting against the world?"

"Yeah." I nodded "Classic right?"

Aramina slammed her hands down on the table "I knew it!"

I stared at her "Ye-ah. Anyways. A few specified _who _their target is, but the others... we'll just have to guess. And... Odette?" I noticed the girl staring out the window "What are you looking at?" I turned and looked out the window.

A purple Unicorn ran past. A whole group of hunters were chasing it.

Odette gasped then ran over to the door to get a better look.

The unicorn tried to run one way, but a man snapped a piece of rope at it, causing it to run down an alley.

One of the hunters pulled out a bow and arrow, that's when I jumped from my seat and ran towards the door.

The others were still glued to the window.

"Wait!" Odette cried "You'll hurt it!" but the hunter shot the arrow anyways.

The Unicorn ran, managing to avoid the arrow. The Hunters took off after her again.

As we watched, the unicorn ran up onto a bridge and over turned a wheel barrel full of logs, chasing most of the men away.

"Smart horse." I mumbled.

Then, another man managed to lasso the animal.

"We got it!" he shouted "A real unicorn! This should make a pretty price 'eh?"

I think Odette and I both said "No." at the same time, but I'm not sure.

Just then, the unicorn reared up and took off running. Then the next thing any of us knew, she ran around an ax that was stuck in a log and BAM! That was the end of the rope, and the end of the chase... because no one saw where the animal went. Which is really funny, because it walked right past me and Odette, glanced at us for a second then continued on it's way.

We watched as it walked across a bridge and down the road, seeming to be home free... right until a knot in the rope got caught on a bush

After a few tugs, it managed to pull free.

Odette slightly shook her head then ran after the unicorn.

"Where are you..." I started then I ran after her, just to make sure she didn't get hurt.

The unicorn led us deep into the woods, along a river, over the river and... to a fallen tree that led to a waterfall?

The unicorn calmly walked across the log... until she slipped a little, then seemed to recover. Remember I said _seemed_. All of the sudden all four of the horse's legs slipped and she fell. Oh don't worry! She was still on the log.

But let's just say, that's when Odette decided to try and follow. And I followed her so...  
Odette stepped up onto the log and made one mistake. She looked down, and immediately stepped back off.

But one look at the unicorn trying to get back to it's feet and she _ran_ across the log.

But of course, about the time she reached the unicorn, it jumped to it's a feet and finished walking across, leaving Odette standing in the middle.

That's when I decided to follow.

A moment later, the unicorn's horn began to glow and with one touch to mountain, a wall opened.

"Cool." I whispered.

The animal walked through the hole and disappeared, then the mountain made a noise and started to close.

"Go!" I urged, then we both ran across the log and managed to get to the other side before the door closed. And of course, trapping us in.

There was a long dark tunnel that had two little rivers flowing through it, but on the other side... wow.

It looked like something out of a dream. Or at least out of one of those fairytale books Aramina is always pouring over.

I'm pretty sure we were both staring, because we both jumped when the unicorn neighed from somewhere in the distance.

Odette started to follow the noise, so I followed Odette.

The whole place really was spectacular.

After a while, we finally caught up with the unicorn. It's rope was all tangled in a bush, and it was fighting to get free.

We slowly approached it.

"Hold still." Odette said calmly.

Unicorn huffed "Easy for you to say." it retorted "You're not getting strangled!"

I shook my head "Now I've seen everything."

"You... talk?" Odette asked slowly.

The animal sighed "Of course. Now, are you gonna stand around with you mouths open. Or cut me lose?"

Odette grinned "O-kay."

I chuckled slightly. Talk about attitude.

The unicorn huffed "Never mind. I'll do it myself."

I crossed my arms and watched. This should be good.

It only took one pull, and the unicorn squealed "Ouch!"

"Hang on." Odette said "I'll... uh... cut it with something."

"Sure." the unicorn said weakly "You do that."

While Odette went to look around, I stood there and watched the animal keep pulling.

After a little but, she looked up at me "Amused?"

"Highly." I answered "What's your name?"

"Lila." she pulled again "And you are?"

"Corinne." I nodded to where Odette had one "That's Odette."

Lila cocked her head "You two don't attend Mattel High, do ya?"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah. Why?"

She chuckled, somewhat evilly "Boy, are you two in for a surprise."

Odette rejoined them just then, a shining pink crystal in her hand.

Lila gawked at her "Where did you get that?"

"That big tree over there." Odette answered.

Lila's eyes widened "You mean you... just pulled it out?"

I was seriously missing the point... for the second time today.

"I'm sorry." Odette said, clearly missing the memo "I'll put it right back!" a few seconds later, the rope fell away "There. I thought that would do the trick."

Then, something else caught my attention... my English teacher. Not Rothbart. The Fairy Queen.

I shook my head "Please don't tell me this day is going to get weirder."

"Did you see that your highness?" Lila spoke "She used the crystal!"

"I'm... terribly sorry." Odette said slowly, staring at our teacher just like I was "I was going to return it!"  
"Please, don't apologize." the fairy queen, also known as Giselle, said "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Me?" Odette asked.

My eyebrows lurched. Let me tell you about confusion. Your teacher is in this hidden place with a talking unicorn and she says she's been waiting for a student that she's known for years. Someone, please explain that! Well, if I just decided to hold my thoughts for a little bit, she was going to.

"First," Giselle said "Thank you for helping Lila." then she turned to the unicorn and scolded it for going out to the town because of all the hunter.

Lila, quite dramatically, claimed she was trying to find something to fight ''Ol Bird-Brain'.

I had no idea who 'Bird-Brain' was... did I want to know? At the moment, yes. Later... no.

_Then_ Giselle finally explained her 'waiting for you for a long time' remark.

It all had to do with the crystal. Excuse me, _Magic _crystal... which now belongs to Odette.

Lila scoffed at the thought "To her? How is she going to save us?"

"Wait!" I said, shaking my head "Can someone please explain what's going on? First... and now... Please!"

Giselle chuckled "Never were the patient one."

I smiled "Sorry. But brain is going into overload."

"Then let me explain." The teacher told us the story of the Enchanted Forest. How long ago, Rothbart (that explains Bird-Brain) lived in the Enchanted Forest. When the time came for the king, who was also their uncle to choose an heir, he chose Giselle instead of Rothbart.

So, Rothbart thew a tantrum and stormed away. Many years passed and all was well, until Rothbart came back... with Odile. Still no clue where the kid came from.

In his time away, he became a master of the dark arts. He started taking over the Enchanted Forest piece by piece. Giselle tried to force him to leave, but he was too powerful.

Many of the elves and fairies in the forest tried to stop him, but he changed them into animals and forced them to build his new palace.

"With every Prisoner he takes, Rothbart's powers grow stronger." The teacher finished.

"But now you're here." Lila said sarcastically.

"I don't understand." Odette said, while at the same time I said "What does that have to do with the crystal?"

Then Giselle said that there was a legend that whoever could pull the crystal from the tree would free the forest of Rothbart. And Odette was the first to be able to pull it out.

Then... that's when the Porcupine spoke.

"It's you!" It declaired, completely scaring me out of my skin "You! Our Hero! Give me hug!"

Then a _skunk_ stepped forward and stopped the porcupine "Quills Ivan! Quills!"

"Oh, right. Right."

I chuckled. They were cute once you got over the speaking part.

"Well..." Lila said "She doesn't look like much to me, but maybe."

Odette shook her head "Wait! Please! You have the wrong girl! I can't be the one!" she shook her head again "I haven't overcome anybody in my life! I wish I could help but I..."

Lila snorted "I knew it."

Giselle smiled, but it was obvious she was sad "Lila, please. We can't force her. The dangers are enormous."

"I'm really sorry, I've got to get back!" Odette handed the crystal back to the queen "My family will be looking for me."

Giselle nodded "I understand, Odette. Lila will show you the way out."

The Unicorn gasped then frowned.

I followed Odette, wondering what would have happened if she _had _agreed to stay and try to help them.

But I've known Odette for a while. She's not the bravest girl around. It's just the way she is.

She waved goodby to all the animals standing around "I'm sorry."

The skunk sighed "It's over. Over! Done! Finished! Oh, I'm getting a migraine."

"Hey." I said, catching up with the other blond "It's okay. Like she said, it's dangerous." then I smiled "I mean, Come on. Rothbart's our English teacher!" I stopped for a second "So would that be good or bad if he got destroyed?"

Odette chuckled slightly then sighed "I really do want to help but..."

"You're scared." I placed my hand on her shoulder "It's okay to be scared, Odette. There is nothing wrong with that."

Lila came running past us and jumped up onto a rock "You know, If I had the magic Crystal, I would nail Rothbart!"

I looked up at the branch that was a few feet above the unicorn's head.

"On guard, Bird-brain!" she said dramatically "Eppey! Coopey! Cooley!"

I glanced over at Odette, who was smiling amused, and pointed to the branch "I'm betting..."

Before I'd even finished, Lily just straight into the air, her horn going straight through the branch. She laughed nervously "Oopsey?" after a few tries, she managed to get loose "Just keeping my horn sharp."

"It's just..." Odette sighed "I'm not brave like you... Or Corinne."

I looked over at her "Huh?"

Odette shrugged "I've seen you on numerous occasions get in a fight with someone who was picking on you or someone else. You don't take a moment to think you just jump in." she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "Is there anything that you're afraid of?"

I just smiled "Odette. Being brave isn't being fearless. It's simply having the courage to stand up for what you care about." then I laughed "The fights at school are mainly temper-pushers."

Lila nodded "But of course, there's no one braver than I. But, I suppose I could help you."

Just then, there was a loud flapping over head.

I started backing up, not sure exactly what was coming at us. They looked like a cross between a hawk and a vulture. But my biggest guess was 'Bird-brain'. Or more commonly known as Rothbart. And the other bird was probably Odile.

I took another step back. The heel of my boot caught on a root and I went flailing back into the bushes. Believe me, that hurt.

I started to crawl back out, but Lila looked at me and shook her head, so I stayed.

The birds landed, then with a bright flash of (I'm sure unnecessary light) they changed into, ten points for me! Rothbart and Odile.

I'm not sure if it's possible, but Rothbart looks scarier in the school.

Rothbart laughed "Look Odile! Now this is pathetic!"

Odile cackled "Pathetic."

"A little bird whispered in my ear that some human girl freed the magic crystal." he leaned forward, and Odette leaned back "It couldn't be _you_."

Lila spoke "Feathers a bit ruffled, Rothbart?"

"Ooh! My days are numbered! I'm shaking in my boots!" Rothbart said sarcastically, followed by another cackled from Odile.

"Go ahead." Lila taunted "Laugh all you want. 'Cause Odette and I are gonna throw you two right out of the forest!"

I cringed.

"Lila!" Odette whispered "Sh!"

"Oh yeah! Odette's gonna have you two for breakfast!" the unicorn continued "'Cause you two, are toast!"

I could see Odette starting to panic. And... I couldn't blame her. That Unicorn talks way too much.

Rothbart was unamused "And here I thought unicorns were shy." his eyes glowed red, making Lila cower. Then he turned to his daughter "Odile, my little pidgeon. How would you like a new feather pillow?"

Odille laughed "Anytime."

Then, he set his gaze on Odette.

I'm pretty sure my heart completely stood still when that ring started glowing. A massive amount of magic was pulled from the ground... then he shot it at Odette. A red swirl of magic surrounded her.

"No!" I jumped from my hiding place and froze.

A bright white light came from the center, and I watched as Odette was transformed from a human to a swan.

**(Bit longer chapter. I hope you folkz aren't getting bored. I promise more, at once, is going to happen. I just have to get out of the forest... which will be soon... I hope. Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews! Laterz! P.S. I will be getting more into _all _of the couples, I promise! Just, the writing takes up more room than expected. :) You know what I mean? I hope you are all enjoying! And I make a promise, next chapter you're going to figure out _a lot _more of what's going on!)**


	6. Too Much Drama For Highschool

Odette stumbled and fell on her new webbed feet, then finally managed to stand up.

I just stared at her "No way."

Rothbart laughed "Look at the great hero of the forest!" then he saw me "What are you doing here?" he eyebrows lowered "You're the _last _person I want involved in this!" his ring started to glow again... which really scared me.

"Hey! Lay off!" Lila ran and rammed into the back of the wizard. Then she took off running, distracting Rothbart "Go!" she called over her shoulder.

Odette flew and I ran around the pond where we met up with Giselle.

The fairy queen placed a tiara on Odette's head that had the crystal connected to it "This crown will protect you."

I stopped to catch my breath "What do we do? You're cousin is insane!"

Giselle stared at me for a second "He didn't get you too?"

"Apparently not." I answered around gasps of air "I've still got fingers."

"Ah, Queen of nothing." Rothbart said as he appeared.

Giselle quickly turned back to Odette "He can do nothing more to you as long as you wear the crystal."

I have to say, they did offer a bit of relief... but just a bit. Because Rothbart started talking again.

"You still think you can interfere with my destiny." he laughed scornfully "This is my forest. Mine! Just as it always should have been. Now why don't you save us a lot of trouble and hand over the crown?"

"And see you destroy the rest of our home?" The fairy queen flew straight into his face "Never."

"Not in a million years." I added, surprising myself by how brave I sounded "You've done enough damage to last a life time."

He glared at me, his eyes turning slightly red "Then enjoy the show, Corinne d'Artagnon. Because you're next!"

His ring started glowing and he shot some magic straight at me. I jumped back and well... landing right in the pond. Let's just say that the water was a blessed relief from that evil magic. My only wish was that I'd been able to get some air first.

From under the water, I saw another ray of magic shoot straight at Odette. It was intercepted by a bright pink light. Then a moment later there was some sort of explosion. Let's just say it pushed me straight to the bottom of the pond.

I struggled to get back to the surface, hoping that Odette was still okay. When I did finally break out of the water I gasped in a whole lungful of air. Odette looked over at me and smiled. She _was _okay!

The fairy queen told Rothbart to leave "You can do nothing more here."

Rothbart huffed "So you think." he turned into a bird "Come Odile." then he flew off.

"What's going on?" Odile demanded "What about my pillow? Daddy wait!"

I shook my head "Like father like daughter."

"Are you alright?" Odette asked.

I nodded "Just wet. And a little cold." then we both swam for the shore.

Lila neighed in triumph "So you think." she mimicked "Come Odile." then she laughed "Did you see his face? You got him Odette! Ow!"

"I think he got me." Odette responded, raising one of her wings.

That kind of took the wind out of the unicorn's sails "Uh... well, yeah. He did score a few points."

"What now?" I asked "There's no way you can go back to school like this."

Odette nodded in agreement "Can you change me back?" she asked Giselle.

Giselle sighed "I wish I could." She told us, with a little help from the porcupine and the skunk, how some of her elves had escaped from Rothbart. She hadn't been able to break the wizard's spell completely, but only managed to turn them back to themselves from Sunset till dawn.

"And... now?" Odette asked slowly. When our teacher didn't answered she spoke up again "Please try! Please! I don't want to be a swan for the rest of my life!"

Giselle sighed then waved her wand, that I didn't notice before, over Odette's head... and nothing happened.

The sun set and all the animals standing around began to turn human... or elf. Whichever. But Odette remained a swan.

"Come on." Lila muttered "Work!"

Just then, there was a flash of light and Odette became a human again. She spun around, thanking the fairy queen repeatedly.

I was thinking. Really thinking. And coming to no conclusion.

"She's only human till sunrise, right?" I asked.

Giselle nodded "I'm afraid so."

"I can't go home like this!" Odette sighed.

"Or to school." I added "What are we going to tell everyone? You've got the chicken pocks?"

Odette frowned "Really?"

"Okay okay." I held up my hands in defense "It was the only thing close enough to the truth! We can't tell everyone that our English teacher turned you into a swan!"

"There's only one thing to do." Odette answered "Find a way to break this spell!"

"That's the spirit." Lila said smiling.

That's when Ivan ran forward "We are all thanking you from the hearts of our bottoms!" he declaired. I choked on a laugh.

Carlita, the skunk rolled her eyes "The bottom of our hearts, Ivan."

"I have to go." I said "My friends are probably panicking. They need to know what happened. As does the rest of the B.S.S."

Odette nodded "When can we meet up?"

"After school." I answered "Somewhere hunters aren't. Maybe at my house."

"Okay." The next thing I knew, Odette hugged me "Thanks." she said "I'll see you."

"Yeah." I looked around "Think I could get an escort out of here? I have no idea where the exit is."

"I'll go!" Lila volunteered.

Giselle nodded "Yes, but hurry back. I need you to help Odette."

"Okay."

Needless to say, I made it out of the enchanted forest without any trouble. My friends weren't at the cafe anymore, so I headed home and crashed on my bed "Things will be better tomorrow." I told myself "I hope."

Well... they weren't. In fact they were worse.

As soon as I stepped in the door, I noticed a new guy. Kind of tall with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. I was informed that he was a young king from a the kingdom of Dulcenia.

But that wasn't the problem. Aramina gave me the entire download in two seconds flat.

Dominic was betrothed to Anneliese, due to her kingdom's money problems. And Prince Antonio's father, Peter, had arranged for him to marry Luciana! Ariana's daughter! Just like in the plot!

I was staring at Aramina like she was crazy, but she continued to ramble on about how broken hearted Ro and Julian would be.

"Maybe they'll get together." she ended.

"Wait!" I said, shaking my head "Ro and Julian? No. There's a such thing as a perfect match and _those _two are not it."

"But both of their loves are being whisked away into an arranged marriage of their parents doings!"

Renee rolled her eyes "And we wonder how she's the president of the Drama Club."

"By the way," Viveca said, lowering her voice "What happened with Odette. I haven't seen her today."

I let out a large breath of air "She's..." I glanced around "She's a swan."

"What!?" All three of the others exclaimed in unison, scoring us several curious looks.

"Sh!" I hissed "And believe me, she is. I was there."

"Now what?" Renee asked "How is she going to come to school?"

"She's not." I answered "We're going to have to cover for her... somehow." I pointed across the room to where several seniors were standing "Without word getting back to her sister, Marie."

"Piece of cake." Aramina tittered.

Just then, Elina flew over to us "Guess what!" she said happily "The guardians from Fairytopia are coming!"

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"They've chosen apprentices!" Elina answered "Azura chose me! They're going to teach us how to perform the flight of spring!"

"To open the blossom." I finished "That's cool. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

She nodded "I know. Especially with her." Elina nodded towards an orangish fairy standing several yards away "You know how she hates me."

Sunburst had been jealous of Elina ever since they had met. My guess it's because Elina managed to save her land _twice!_ One of those times she didn't even have wings!

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." she glanced around a bit "Where's Odette?"

"Tell you later." I answered "Can you come over to my house tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you want to to tell the others?"

"Please."

"Okay. Later!" Then she flew off.

I turned to my friends "Y'all are coming too, right?"

"Duh!" Renee answered "Like we'd miss it!"

"Good." then I spotted Ro walking up the school's main staircase.

It was quite wide and a large chandelier hung over top. Drosselmeyer said it had been donated a long time ago "Be back." I said. Then I ran after Ro and caught up with her at the top of the stairs "Hey!"

She looked back at me and smiled slightly "Hey, Corinne."

"You okay?"

"I guess." she hugged the books she was carrying to her chest "Did you hear?"

"Yeah." I answered, following her gaze to where Luciana was talking to the other seniors, including Odette's older sister.

"I don't get it." Ro continued "We heard what Ariana's plotting, right? How does Luciana fall into it. She's too nice to hurt anybody!" she shook her head "She's helped me more than anyone."

"I know." I frowned "It's... strange."

"Do you think Dominic is part of Preminger's plot?" she asked a moment later.

"No. I think he's _ruining _Preminger's plot."

She nodded slightly "By the way. Where's Odette?"

I sighed "Meet at my house after school, okay? I have _a lot _to tell you."

"Okay." then she turned and left.

I just stood there and looked around. I honestly do believe that us sixteen blonds and my three friends are the only ones who know anything underhanded is going on.

Tori and Kiera were talking nearby, but I hardly gave them a thought.

I watched as Rothbart walking through the front doors. He didn't look happy. The second he spotted me his eyes glowed red, then he continued to his class.

I blew out a huff of air "Any chance I had of passing English is now gone."

Just then, someone ran straight up to me and nearly crushed me in a bear hug. It was Blair.

"Guess what!" She laughed "Mistress Privot is going to tutor me so I can have a chance at that position that I want so I can take care of my family!" Her words poured out so fast, I had to switch on the Aramina side of my brain to catch it all.

"That's great." I answered, then I gasped "Air!"

"Oh, sorry." She released me then spun in a little circle "Mistress Privot said that she was going to tutor me because of what happened yesterday when you stood up for me!" she calmed down and smiled "She said you're a good judge of character."

"Where'd she get that idea?" I mumbled. Just then, my attention was brought to the ground below. Philippe's Assistant, Bertrahm was standing in an unused hallway beside a rope with a knife in his hand. Then he started sawing it.

I quickly looked to see where the rope led... to that massive chandelier above the stairs! And right beneath it was Louis and Philippe!

Without saying a word to Blair, I took off running. As soon as I hit the top step, the rope snapped and the huge brass and crystal object came falling down.

I sideswiped Tori, who was slowly walking down the stairs, causing her to stumble.

When I was about five steps away, I jumped and knocked Louis right in the middle of the back, and we both went tumbling down the stairs, the chandelier crashing down just a few inches behind.

All that happened in like a second and a half, but it seemed like everything had gone into slow motion!

As soon as we hit the floor I bounced off of him and slid across the tile floor several feet away.

Pieces of the Chandelier scattered everywhere! And the poor mangled thing was laying in a heap on the stairs.

I pushed myself back to my feet and noticed that Tori had fallen too. Only she'd had an easier landing. It looked like Prince Liam had tried to catch her but got knocked over instead.

Tori scrambled to her feet and pulled the prince up with her, that's when I noticed that there was something strange about her. Her eyes were sparkling to beat the band... at the prince! Tori never had liked him, and besides he and Kiera were the couple.

Kiera came walking calmly down the stairs, stepping around the chandelier wreckage.

"Tori!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd that had gathered.

Tori glanced at Kiera "Who?" she muttered right before the man ran up.

"Are you hurt?"

"Um..." Tori stared at the man like she'd never seen him before in her life "I'm fine... really." she said, her eyes widening as he hugged her "Mr... uh..."

That's when Kiera leaned over and whispered "Father."

"Mr. Father!" Tori laughed nervously while Kiera tried to subdue her giggles.

"Thank Goodness," Tori's father said "You had me worried." then he turned to Liam and led the boy away.

I decided to try something. I walked over to them "Kiera?"

They both looked at me "Yes?"

I shook my head "You didn't."

"Isn't it great?" Kiera, who was actually Tori, laughed "No one can tell! Except for you."

"Are you sure it's wise." I asked "And _you _know why, Tori."

She shrugged "We're just trying to have a little fun. You're starting to sound like Aunty-A."

Kiera sighed "I always wanted to be a princess."

"And I always wanted to be a popstar!"

"I know." I chuckled slightly "Just... remember that Kiera has a boyfriend." I said pointing at the Popstar who was disguised as a princess "And Tori doesn't."

They glanced at each other "Oh..."

I turned to walk away and 'bout ran headlong into Julian. His face was strained and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked around and lowered his voice "Anneliese is missing."

"What!?"

"She disappeared sometime last night." he ran his hand through his light brown hair "I don't know what to do. You're the only person I could think of to ask for help." he glanced around again "She told me that y'all had been talking." he looked back at me "I think she's been kidnapped to..."

"Cancel the royal wedding." I finished. Then I groaned "This is _way _to much Drama for High School!"

**(Wow. I think my brain is blowing a fuse! Thanks for all your continued support! I may have to swap from Point-of-view mode to keep the story flowing. What do you think? Let me know! Laterz!)**


	7. Trouble Again

**(Had to bail on the point-of-view thing. So, If you see a long bolded line, that isn't usde for changing scenes, it's the occasional POV. See how that works. Enjoy!)**

Corinne shook her head "Are you sure?"

Julian nodded "The last time I saw her was here yesterday. She saw you leave and said that she needed to ask you something. After that..." he sighed "What are we going to do?" he pointed over to Dominic who had a short, fat, white haired man talking to him "She was supposed to meet him tonight."

"We can't let the wedding get canceled." She said. After a minute of thinking she smiled "I've got an idea."

Julian nodded "Me too. Come on!"

They turned to run down the hall when Corinne about ran headlong into Merliah, who was storming through the school.

"Whoa!" Corinne jumped back "What's the rush?"

Leah sighed "Sorry. Just talked to my mom."

"Was it that bad?"

"She doesn't understand!" the merprincess huffed "I've been working my whole life to get there!"

Corinne raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I have a _major _surfing competition coming up, And guess what." Leah threw her hands in the air "It's the same day as the Changing of the Tides Ceremony!" she shook her head "And mom doesn't understand how important it is for me to be there! It's my chance to show every one that I'm a better surfer than Kylie Morgan!"

"Oh." Corinne nodded slowly "I see... well..." she glanced at Julian "Good luck. There's something we have to take care of right now." she looked up at a large clock that was hanging on the wall "Before classes start." then she took off running, Julian right behind her. After asking around a bit, they finally found Erica.

"What's up?" Erica asked, tucking some pieces of paper into one of her books.

"Anneliese is missing." Julian whispered "We need your help to find her."

"What!?" Erica gasped "What can I do?"

"Pretend to be Anneliese." Corinne and Julian answered in unison.

Erica's eyes widened "Are you out of your mind!?"

"Just listen," Julian said quickly "I suspect Priminger, the math professor as well as my Queen's royal adviser has taken the Princess off somewhere so the royal wedding will be canceled."

Corinne chuckled slightly "You're good."

Julian and Erica looked at her curiously.

"What all do you know?" Julian asked slowly.

Corinne raised her hands in the air "If _you _knew all that _I _know about what's going on in this school, you'd run." then she turned to Erica "Please. Priminger is... forget that. We just need to find her!"

"Me? Pretend to be royalty?" Erica shook her head "I could get thrown in prison! Or worse!"

"As can I, but..." Julian looked down at his shoes rejected.

Erica sighed "She's in real trouble, isn't she?"

Corinne let out a huff of air "Especially if everyone knows what I know she knows."

Erica stared into space for a moment, then she smiled "I'll do it!"

"Good." Corinne looked around a nearby corner "No one will be suspicious of you missing because of Madame Bossy." she froze "Oops, wrong lady. Madame Carp. There's not much of a difference." she turned back to face them "But everyone will get suspicious if Anneliese doesn't show up. Especially her mother."

"By any chance, does Anneliese _not _attend the class her mother teaches?" Erica asked nervously.

"Kingdom Wellfare." Corinne answered, then she shook her head "Not a chance. Ooh! There's Tori!" then she cocked her head "Nope. Kiera." she waved the popstar-disguised-as-a-princess over "Hey. Where's Tori?"

Kiera frowned "How can you tell the difference?"

"One, I'm used to lookalikes." Corinne answered "And two, you and Tori didn't switch necklaces. Now I need Tori. Now."

"Okay." Kiera pulled out her phone and called the real princess. After a quick conversation, she hung up "She's coming."

A minute later, Tori came around the corner "What? Hey, Corinne."

Corinne nodded "You know that one thing we heard yesterday?"

"How could I forget?" Tori shook her head "It's madness!"

"Tell me about it." Corinne pointed to Erica "Anneliese is missing and..."

"Gotcha." Tori nodded, then she pulled out her hairbrush "Kiera. Princess number seven."

"Cool." Kiera pulled out her microphone.

About fifteen seconds later, Erica looked exactly like Anneliese.

Erica smiled as she looked at her dress "It's beautiful! Of course, I _did _make it." she looked up at the others "But we're missing one teeny-tiny detail."

**Don't tell me.**

"I don't know the first thing about being a princess!"

Just then, the school bell began to ring.

"We'll have to discuss it later!" Corinne said "Tori. Stick close to Erica and help her out. Okay?"

"Okay." Tori nodded "Do you think it'll look strange? Popstar with a princess?"

One of Corinne's eyebrows raised "Seriously? Who have you been hanging out with since Freshman year? Popstar. Now let's go!"The group took off down the hall, Julian broke off to go to one of his Senior classes while the Juniors (I think that's right) went to their class, starring... Rothbart!

Giselle wasn't there, so they were stuck with only Rothbart. _Only._ And he was _not _happy... at all.

All through class, he kept shooting suspicious and evil looks at Corinne.

She tried to ignore them, but it was slightly hard. Okay... _really _hard!

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Ro whispered behind her.

"I was there when Odette was... changed." She answered.

"Changed?"

"You'll see what I mean later." Corinne turned her attention back to the teacher.

He was talking, but not necessarily paying attention. His eyes turned ruby red, and bis ring started glowing. **This was **_**not **_**good.**

"Everyone! Duck!" Corinne cried as a shot of magic flew from his ring. Everyone hit the floor.

As soon as the magic passed her, Corinne leapt to her feet and jumped into action. She ran to the front of the room, grabbed Rothbart's arm and flipped him over onto his back.

"You will pay for that." the Sorcerer whispered under his breath.

"Probably." Corinne answered. **Now, if I had been thinking about it, I probably would **_**not**_** have tackled him. That ring was too close for comfort.**

Rothbart kicked Corinne's feet out from underneath her and stood up "You've meddled in the wrong plans, _girl!_"

"Oh? Then tell everyone your plans!" Corinne counted "Bird Brain!" then she flew up from the floor and pushed his hand with the ring up into the air.

A red stream of magic put a hole straight through the ceiling.

**That just tells you what was about to happen to me!**

The other students were starting to raise from their places on the floor, wondering what exactly was going on.**Not that I could blame them.**

He shot another stream of magic at her, which she dodged.

"_Wish my friends were here!" _She thought. But they had gotten an excused absence to go work on some... school program? **I think.**

Rothbart grabbed her arm, his ring glowing "You have bugged me for the last time!"

Just then, the class door slammed open, and just that fast, Rothbart's ring went back to normal. Standing in the door way was none other than... dun dun duuuuun! Principal Drosselmeyer!

"What is going on here?" He demanded, his gaze landing on the teacher and the student at the front of the room "I might have known _you _were involved, Corinne d'Artagnon!"

"Drosselmeyer!" Rothbart said angrily "This girl attacked me!"

"Why would I attack a seven foot English teacher?" Corinne snapped, then she froze "Oh wait. I _did _attack a seven foot English teacher." **Whoops. **"But it wasn't my fault!" She continued quickly "He tried to..."

"Enough!" Drosselmeyer shouted "That... is... ENOUGH! Come with me now!"

Rothbart released my arm, a self-satisfied look on his face.

Corinne followed the Principal down the hall towards his office "Mr. Drosselmeyer! Please just listen! Rothbart is..."

'Mr. Rothbart to you!" The man snapped "How is it you can't stay out of trouble for _one _day?"

"My mom says it's a state of mind." she shook her head "Please. Just ask Clara! She'll tell you what's going on!"

"Do _not _bring my granddaughter into this! You already got her in detention once!"

"That wasn't my fault either."

"If you would learn to control that temper of yours!"

When they reached the office, Drosselmeyer sat down behind his desk "Listen. This is the second day of school and the second time you've been called into my office."

**Putting it that way makes it sound like I'm in here a lot. Which is accurately correct.**

"I know the way to the Detention room." Corinne sighed "Two hours?"

"No." The Principal shook his head "You get a different punishment."

She looked at him alarmed "You're... not going to expel me, are you?"

"It's tempting, but no." A slight smile crossed the man's face "For the remainder of the school year, which is basically the _whole _school year. You are going to be put in the Drama department."

"The What!?" She exclaimed "Drama? I don't..."

"It's the only thing I could think of as a punishment for you."

"But.."

"You will take some part in the school's program. You will be at all the practices! You will do as your told!"

Corinne sighed "Yes sir."

"Go there now." Drosselmeyer stood up and ushered her out the door "Have a nice day."

As soon as she stepped out the door, it slammed behind her.

**Me? In the Drama club? Performing? What had I gotten myself into this time? I was seriously wondering why I didn't just let Rothbart zap me like he did the ceiling!**

She turned and walked down the hall "Oh Joy."

**(Well, I _really _am hoping to get more into the couples next chapter. Starting with Ro and Antonio! Stay tuned! Laterz!)**


End file.
